


Been There, Done That (A Whole Stack Of T-shirts) [podfic version]

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Early Season 4, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, nice ceremony?"</p><p>"Ma'am?"</p><p>"Was it a celebration or an at-spear-point sort of thing," she clarified, still looking at the report. "Doctor Ingadottir over in Anthropology will probably want to debrief you, she's trying to make some sort of flowchart on how to handle these sort of situations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That (A Whole Stack Of T-shirts) [podfic version]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Been There, Done That (A Whole Stack Of T-shirts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316152) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



A podficlet of my own story [Been There, Done That (A Whole Stack Of T-shirts) ](316152)

Length: 7 minutes

Listen to stream:  


[ **Or download directly** ](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/yzcm/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+Arwen%2BLune%2B-%2BBeen%2BThere%252C%2BDone%2BThat%2B%2528A%2BWhole%2BStack%2BOf%2BT-Shirts%2529.mp3)

 


End file.
